The Flaming Princess
by Cooksbabe
Summary: Oh no! The gang now has relitives in Hogwarts. Dumbledore is going to have a BLAST with this one. But wait.... what's the catch.... well i did say the gang that might include EVERYONE.... See what the showdown at Hogwarts is this time


**Sammantha Springs and the Princess of Fire**

"…" talking

'…' thinking

Italic things- characters putting emotion into what they're saying

Bold things- new chapters, or settings in the story

I hope you like it!

Chapter 1

"OH NO! Where is Raven?" cried Sammantha, Raven was her little half wolf and half-husky pup; she named her Raven because she has what looks like a wing over each of her eyes.

"Mum, have you seen Raven ANYWHERE!" yelled Sammantha from the kitchen. Sammantha has pretty hazel eyes, soft blond hair, and was VERY strong from wrestling with her four older brothers, Tom, Lane, Greg and Nathen. She has a younger sister named Melody, also.

"No, Sam, I'm sorry I haven't." replied her mother, Molly. Her father, Alex, and mother were in their room getting ready to take her and her brothers to meet the train. It was her first year at Hogwarts; her brothers were not scared, for it was their third year to enter the castle. Sam doesn't like to wear dresses at ALL; she also hates pink. Greg is the oldest by two minutes; Nathen was one minute older than Lane. Tom was the youngest, but that didn't stop him. They're quadruplets, of course,

"I bet the little runt got ran over." Chuckled Greg.

"Haha. Ain't that true." Nathen taughtened

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU." Sam yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran over and punched Greg in the nose and Nathen in the stomach. Greg was laughing before the huge impact on his nose that made him cry. Nathen was laughing a hearty laugh and then became breathless.

"Sorry." Nathen wheezed out of him, and while Greg said it with a weird voice for he was holding his nose up in the air to stop the bleeding.

"Well that's what you two get for saying that. Now, help me find her." Sam said with her arms crossed over her chest.

In the middle of the process of finding Raven. There was a knock on the door.

Tom screamed, "I'll get it!" It was Sam's best friend; D.J. Lane always had a crush on her.

"Oh. Hey, D.J. What's up?" said Tom.

"Is Sam to busy getting ready, or can I talk to her?" said D.J.

"You can talk. Come on in.," said Tom. Then there was a bloody scream then a bark.

"Uh oh. I think Mel has Raven," said Lane while he was walking down the stairs to see who was at the door. Then paused because he just saw D.J.

"GIVE ME RAVEN! YOU LIL BRAT!" came a scream from a bedroom at the top of the stairs.

"NO! MOMMY HELP!" came a little voice.

"THEN I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" came yet another scream.

"GIRLS. STOP!" yelled Molly by that time everyone was upstairs. Alex came in and stopped the fight.

"What in the world are you two fighting about, now?" said Alex calmly.

"Dad, she has Raven." said Sam still breathing hard.

"Mel, is this true?"

"But I want Raven." said Melody. Melody has green eyes like her mom's and brown hair like her dad's. She is seven years old.

"Raven is Sam's though," said Molly in a loving way. Mel's eyes were tearing up.

"Oh. Hey D.J." said Sam who was trying to reach her through the crowd of family members.

"Hey. Didn't you want to go to Diagon Alley together?" said D.J.

"Yea. Um...Mum, we're are needing to go to Diagon Alley."said Sam.

"Us too, Mum."said Lane quickly.

"Oh, all right. We will travel by Flu Powder."said Molly.

Sam went first; then D.J. then Lane, Tom, Greg, Nathen, Molly and Alex. First stop was Gringotts. Then was the Pet Shop, D.J. got a cat, and Sam got an owl and a cat, also. She named the owl Sunset, and the cat Wing. Sunset was a snow owl and had a peaceful look to her, her eyes reminded her of the ocean, and her graceful beauty and the way she took flight reminded her of a sunset. Wing was as white an angel's wing, so naturally she was named Wing. D.J. cat was named Peaches because she had a little beige tent to her and her eyes were blue. Next were the wands and what better place then Ollibander's Wand Shop. Sam's was a Unicorn hair willow 10 inches. D.J.'s was a Unicorn hair yew 9 inches. Fourth stop was the cloaks. Then to get their books that were need to complete the year. After they returned home they each got a Butterbeer. Lane went over to D.J. and Sam.

"Can I sit with you, sis?" asked Lane.

"Sure. Why not?" said D.J. and Sam in unison.

"Um... D.J. can I ask you something alone, Please?" asked Lane.

"Sure." replied D.J.

"I'll just go and sit with the guys for a few." said Sam smirking.

"So what did you want to ask me?" said D.J. sweetly.

"Um... Ar-are you going out with anyone or is there someone that you want to go out with." asked Lane shakily.

"Yes." said D.J.

"Wh-who?" said Lane sacredly.

"Adam. Adam James." said D.J. as if she just had a piece of heaven. "Is that all you wanted?" said D.J.

"Yea. Sorry I bothered you." said Lane as his heart was smashed to pieces on a rock. Sam came over and sat down. She was smiling, but when she saw her brother smile turned upside down into a frown.

"What's wrong?" said Nat (Nathen) as he walked over." I see TOO many sad faces."

"I-I don't know really," said D.J. as she just zomed in from her daydream. Lane got up and walked away. Sam and Nat just followed with their eyes.

"Was it something I said?" said D.J.

"I-I don't know. What did you say?" said Sam.

"Well, he asked me if I was or wanted to go out with anyone. I said that I wanted to go out with Adam," said D.J. with a sigh that said she was in love with Adam.

"Nice going you just broke Lane's heart," said Sam smacking D.J. upside the head lightly.

"Ow. Sorry I didn't know." said D.J. rubbing her head. Nat walked back over and started to comfort Lane.

"Well, what do you have to say." said Sam.

"I hope Adam asks me out." Sam rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you!" said Sam.

"What did I do?" said D.J.

"All you can think about is Adam when Lane just asked you out."

"Well, he is pretty hot. And what did you want me to say...yes. I don't even like him. Well, a little, but not much."

"GREGORY NESLON SPRINGS! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING!" came a scream.

"Sorry, Mum, I couldn't resist. Please, don't use my full name; it's embarrassing." mumbled Greg.

"Hey, Greg, what did you do now?" Sam asking.

"Hehehe. I gave a waitress some of that taffy that I bought from that joke shop that some twins opened. It swelled up her tongue like a balloon. There cool."

"NATHEN NOT YOU, TOO! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU!" yelled Molly.

"Mum, you could laugh." suggested Mel.

"Do you want that husky taken away? I don't need you coming in this." Molly stated.

"Sorry, Ma' Am." whispered Mel.

"You got the little twerp a husky. Mum, that's outragest!" declared Sam.

It was finally timed to board the train. D.J. asked Lane if he wanted to sit with her on the train, for Sam threatened to brake her neck if she didn't. Then Adam walked in with his older brother Kyle, who had a crush on Sam for a year.

"Hey, Kyle and Adam. What are you up too?" said Sam.

"O-oh, n-nothing." answered Kyle shakily, "Y-you?"

"Just sitting. Do you want to join us?"

"Hi, Adam." said D.J. shyly. Sam just rolled her eyes. Lane's smile slid like a sled on snow into a frown.

"Um. Can I talk to you alone in the hall for a second."

"YES! I-I mean... sure." said D.J.

"So what did you want to talk about to me alone?"

"Well, it's kind of hard..."

"Go ahead you can tell me or ask me anything"

"O-okay... Who do you like?"

"I thought it was obvious"

"And I think you should go for it because it looks like something

is holding you back."

"You really think I should go for it..."

"Yes. I really do think that y'all would make a great couple."

"But I was waiting for him to ask me out."

"I thought he did."

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

"ME. I ment Lane."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah. 'Cuz it's pretty rare that an older guy likes a younger girl. Where are you going?"

D.J. ran into another cart. Sam came out she heard the whole thing.

"I better go and comfort her." She enters the cart that D.J. was in.

"D.J. are you ok?"

"What do you care you probably planed the whole thing!"

"I did not."

"Our friendship is over!"

"Stop being so dramatic. It gets annoying."

"I'm serious."

"Okay. Bye."

Sam left and went back into the cart where the guys were. Kyle was smiling and frowning at the same time. Sam tried not to laugh so she laughed to herself and she exigently let out a quiet laugh.

"What's so funny and where is D.J?" asked Lane.

"Kyle and we're in a fight." replied Sam.

"What am I doing." asked Kyle.

"Why are y'all in a fight?" asked Adam.

"Your facile expression and she thinks I set up the whole thing. I don't care."

"Um, Sam."

"Yea."

"Can I talk to you in the hall?"

"Yep."

They stepped into the hall.

"Would you go out with me?"

"Wow! Kyle, yes. Thanks."

When they walked in Lane was weird. He...he..

That was longer so here's a new chapter. Hope you like it. It's my first story.

He was crying and Tom was there; Lane walked up and tried to hug Sam. She was too freaked out, so she stepped out of the way and Lane hugged Kyle.

"Your brother must be happy that we're together." Kyle said in a confused voice.

"You and Kyle are together! How dare you do this to me!" shrieked D.J. she walked in just as Lane was hugging Kyle.

"Now what. Oh you came to blame me for something else."

"Don't talk to me like that you know I can't stand fighting and yelling."

"You're being so dumb! You started this fight and just so you know...I DIDN'T PLAN WHAT HAPPENED OUT IN THE HALL WITH YOU AND ADAM!"

"YES, YOU DID AND I KNOW IT!"

"D.J. she didn't I told you that on my own."

"AND YOU'RE MAKING HIM LIE TO MY FACE TO SAVE YOUR BUTT FROM A BEATING!"

"Hahahaha. You think you can take me and beat me. Have you forgot that I can win against ALL my brothers?"

"WELL, THAT'S BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL WIMPS!"

"Hey." Lane and Tom said together as they stood up.

"DON'T CALL MY BROTHERS WIMPS. BESIDES YOU LIKE NATHEN YOUR ALWAYS TELLING ME HOW HOTT, AND HOW STRONG HE IS!"

"I do not." mumbled D.J. as if she was trying to cover up the truth.

"You do the same with Ad..."

"Okay, I get your point." mumbled D.J. cutting off Sam before she could finish. "But I still don't want to be your friend."

"Okay."

"And don't think that your begging will change my mind."

"Don't worry it won't."

"And don't cry when I leave."

"I'm not a crybaby."

D.J. started to tear up. And walked out of the room.

"Thanks for sticking up for us. And she really did say that about Nat?" asked Tom.

"You know me I only speak the truth."

D.J. ran though the door crying and saying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I forgive you." chuckled Sam sweetly. They finally arrived at the school.

"Now, we can have some fun here." D.J. said stepping out of the train and looking at the huge school called Hogwarts.

"No' as long as I'm around. Ye' won't." came a booming voice from behind Sam.

"Hi, Hagrid. How have you been?" asked Greg as he reached his other brothers and sister.

"Pretty 'ood. I see your sister hasn't changed just 'as pretty as always."

"Thanks." Sam replied sweetly.

"That bunch of Springs reminds my father of the Weaslys. The girl reminds him of the one that was best friends with his enemy, Harry Potter." came a cold voice from behind Hagrid.

"Now, Malfoy Pain-in-the-butt, you don't want to mess with us. That's our uncle." Nat said coming out of the train.

"What did you call me."

"Malfoy Pain-in-the-butt."

"My name is Thacro Malfoy son of Draco and Notha Malfoy."

"Hahahahaha. They should've just called you Thorn-o and just got it over with. Hahahahaha." Sam chuckled.

"Professor, would you do something about this."

"I ain't seen 'othin 'rong here."

"My father was right you're just a big pile of filthy m..."

"Malfoy, don't you dare finish that sentence." Sam threatened. "Or I'll be pounding you the second you do."

"Malfoy, you better listen to her. She can kick our butts, and we're her own older blood, too." Tom half-stated and half-chuckled.

"But you're wimps."

"That's it." Sam stressed. She started toward him.

"Hold her back, Nat help!" Greg rang. All the brothers had to hold Sam back or Malfoy would be paralyzed.

"Aha." Malfoy scuffled hiding behind one of his friends.

"Let me go. I have to kill that girl that called Hagrid a mu-mud-blood." At that time Lane let go of his hold on his sister and walked toward Malfoy.

"Lane!" Greg called out while being pushed back or Sam made his feet slip in the dirt. "She'll kill him! If any of us let go! So get back here!"

"Don't, Lane, let me kill him. No one says things like that about my friends without getting a surver beating!"

"Sam, don't. You don't want detention on 'our first day. Do 'e. I'm flattered but don't."

"Sam, I don't want to embarrass you, but you brought this on to yourself." Kyle said stepping toward her.

"What is he talking about?" Tom asked.

"Y'all might need to still hold her." Kyle said stepping closer and closer. "Please, don't hurt me."

"What do you think your doing...? She's going to kill you!" Nat declared.

"Well, she'll kill me instead of Malfoy." Kyle said getting quieter and quieter.

"You better run." Lane warned.

"Come here, Malfoy!" Sam screamed acting like the kiss didn't even happen. "I'm going to kill you; then bury you. Then forget about you!"

"Well, I would never hit or fight a girl, but my twin sister would. Bethro." Malfoy called as if he was calling a puppy.

"Hey, Sam. Thorn-o, hi." a cheerfully voice said that came from a beautiful girl. She had blond hair and blue eyes that glowed. Her name is Bethro, but she prefers Beth.

"You know her. My name isn't Thorn-o it's..." Malfoy said discussed.

"Bla, bla, bla, bla-bla." Penelipy Cogar said annoyed, "That's all we hear from you and your family. No affiance, Beth."

"Her name is..."

"Shut up! I prefer Beth. Okay, not that dumb name that sounds like death row. Good that's off my chest."

Adam, who has a HUGE crush on her, was having a hard time breathing because Raven was sitting on is foot.

"Adam, are you okay?" Beth asked sweetly, she also had a crush on Adam.

"No, because Raven is sitting on my foot. Sam, help." Adam said trying not to yelp.

"Oh, sorry. Raven, here girl."

"'Ell, we bet'her get in the castle. It's gett'n late. And I'm gett'n hungry"

Hargid said patting his stomach as it growled.

"You haven't changed, Hargid." Tom chuckled. The first years went with Hargrid and the others with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Met you in the castle, Hargid." the teacher said sweetly.

"As Ye wish, Professor.

"Professor, who is that?" Penelipy asked sweetly.

"Oh, that's Ye new teacher."

"Name?" Malfoy asked unpaitently.

"Um. 'Ot telling."

"He looks familiar." Penelipy mudered.

**Pegasus a horse with wings that can fly**

Meanwhile, with the first years, Sam and Kyle road in the boat together and just smiled. As they came toward the wonderful, yet old, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Kyle was thinking to himself 'Okay, now, that I have Sam as my girlfriend, from whom I've liked for 2 years now, I can't help, but smile.'

Sam noticed that she had been smiling a lot since that (she blushes) kiss from Kyle. She had liked him for 3 years; as she describes it you can call it "Love at first sight". She moved from a ranch that she loved to be on, a country girl's version of a beach view, a big widow tree with a rope swing hanging on a branch. Along with wild horses galloping and neighing around as free as the wind, a doe and her fown grazing grass even as she approached them. As she thought of her favorite, yet saddest spot her best friends, Rosepedal, the Pegasus that's mother, Rosie Babe, died as she gave her life to save Sam's father. She was a wonderful barrel riding horse, and companion. Sam thought of Rosepedal the day that she went to go see her after her mother's death.

Rosie Babe died from a gang of stupid idiotic self-centered assholes known as Death Eaters.

Rosepedal is a Pegasus and not a real horse because her father, Sirius, was a Pegasus. Yes, her Uncle Ron wanted her to name him that after a brave man that was a good, no, best friend's great-godfather. Rosepedal was only half Pegasus, you see she couldn't fly, so she could've past as a real plain jane horse.

The day that Sam went out to visit Rosepedal after her mother's death, she saw Sirius for the 4 time in her life lying down with his daughter under his left wing. It seemed as though he was crying. She walked up to the father and daughter when she saw a tear a real tear trickling down his high cheekbone and hitting his daughters forehead. Sam always heard that one tear from a full blood Pegasus and one thing that you want to come true about yourself would. Sirius got up, shook himself, neighed, opened his wings to their fullest length, and with one whip of his GIANT wings he was off.

Rosepedal the next day came trotting up to the house wanting to go riding (Sam always rode her bare back because a saddle would rub her wings raw). Sam giggled, hoped on, waved go bye to her parents, leaned forward, and said, 'Heeee yaaaaaaa. GO, ROSEPEDAL. Gggooooooo.' Sam was nearly screaming out her lungs for Rosepedal opened her wings just as her father did and with one big whip she and Sam were high up in the air.

Sam just looked up at the clear sky with a big grin on her face. Kyle looked over at her and said in a sly voice, "Are you okay? Why are you looking up at the sky? If you keep looking up at the sky like that a bird might get nervous and do his business on your face."

Sam chuckled and said with a happy sigh, "Nothing, just thinking, just thinking."

The boats finally reached shore, all of the children got out and walked up the stairs to huge no GIANTANTIC doors. D.J., the little scaredy cat, clung to Kyle's arm. Kyle just looked at D.J. as if she were from Mars. She could've passed too. But before they went through there was someone in their way. She looked as if she'd passed 100 years of age. Her name… was other than…Mrs. McGonagall.

Yes, this story wouldn't be anything without the "old fart, yet sweet" teachers

She gave her usual speech. The Forbidden Forest held up its name. Meaning it was "forbidden". All of the rules, consonquises, and everything those first years need to know. But just as she was finishing she heard a STRANGE noise and then something from inside the castle tackled her. It was nun other than…Raven.

She smelled her favorite treat…banana. She smelled it from a monkey that a kid named, Jason Longbottom. He was hiding some treats for he's monkey, Bum, for he did nothing but eat, sleep, and make a ton of noise. Mrs. McGonagall had her eyeglasses half off her face and her usually TIGHT bun was in a ponytail that had little curly hairs flying everywhere.

Then Bum leaped off of Jason's shoulder and switched to Mrs. McGonagall. After Raven finished the banana, she started to lick Mrs. McGonagall clean. (Raven doesn't have the mintest breath in the world too)

Sam ran over and grabbed Raven by the stomach, trying to pry Raven off of Mrs. McGonagall. She finally got her off with Kyle's help. Jason' needed help with is monkey, not because Bum was trying to get loose of Jason's grib. He was clawing Jason to death out of fright. And one claw of Bum's found its way up Jason's nose.

D.J. couldn't stop laughing. After her little laughing fit, she helped Jason out with Bum.

Sam wasn't worried about Jason. She was worried about Mrs. McGonagall's reaction to Raven. She ran over to see what she could do to help Mrs. McGonagall out. Mrs. McGonagall's glasses were crooked and one lens was cracked to no return. Sam ran over and helped her up. She saw her glasses and winced, thinking is was going to get a scolding of a lifetime.

Sam just pulled out her wand and muttered "Reparo."

"Thank you. Oh, and YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW SPELLS! I COULD GET YOU EXPELLED FOR HAVING A DOG ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!" Professor McGonagall scolds.

"I am sorry, ma'am." Sam muttered like she was about to cry. "But I couldn't leave my dog, Raven. Alone with my sister."

"Please, please forgive her. I will pay for Raven to stay. Please." Came a sweet, soft girl's voice from the back of the crowd.

"NO! What is you're name?"

"Raimina (Rai r-ay) Careen (Care-E-n) McDwane, Ma'am. My father is the Minister of Magic and is Major of a Muggle town called Austin, and is Governor of a Muggle state, Texas."

"So, you're rich, pretty, and single. HA! I'm in luck." Thacro said as he put his arm around Rai's neck (Raimina).

"EWWWWW! DESCUSTING! GET OFF!" Rai shouted, grabbing his arm, and throwing Malfoy over her back and made him land, face up, out of breath, and right by McGonagall.

"HAHAHA! Serves you right, you mangy pervert." Sam taunted.

"You, Sam is it?" McGonagall said as she brushed herself off and stood with her hands on her hips. Sam nodded when she asked her name. "Follow me. And the rest of you go into the Great Hall, and be seated. I will be there shortly. Kyle, you tell Professor Dumbledore to meet me outside in the hall."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, Sam, really I am." Kyle said depressed.

**Back At Home**

"Mommy. Where's Raven? I can't find her." Mel said in a high annoying voice.

"What are you whinnying about now?" Molly continued, "I have a headache from you and your constant whinnying."

Mel got teary, but told her mom what was wrong; "I can't find Raven."

"Why do you want to find Raven?"

" 'Cuz I want to put a tag on her." Mel said as he put her hands behind her back and swayed from side to side.

"What tag?" Molly said having a worried yet interested look on her face.

(You know the one that moms give when they want you to tell something, that might lead to disaster)

"A tag I had made for her…"

"I'm not going to play games with you! Got it! So what does it say on the tag?"

"That she belongs to meeeeee."

"WHAT! She doesn't belong to you. She's Sam's."

"But why does she have to be Sam's?"

"Melody Rose Spring! When Sam was 3 she paid for Raven herself. She feeds her, waters her, plays with her, and has to pry your fingers off of her, EVERDAY! I tell you what, if you can take care of Spirit, my cat, until Greg gets back. Then you can have an animal of your own, but if I have to do one thing that you forgot to do. Then, you can't have a pet of your own tell you go to school." Molly said strictly and shacking her finger.

"Don't worry, Mum. I'll have a pet by the end of December, when Greg comes home from school."

**Back at school**

"Kyle said you need to see me, Mrs. McGonagall." Professor Dumbledore said as he stepped out into the hallway.

"Yes, it is about this girl here. Her name is…"

"Sam…Sammantha Darlene Springs. What is the problem?" Dumbledore said cutting McGonagall off in mid sentence.

"She brought a flea-hairy-despiteful DOG to school! And there is HAS to be something in the rule books about this."

"It is true there are rules about pets, but there is nothing about having a dog." Dumbledore said as he had his bony hand on his chin, and thinking hard with his eyes closed. "Now Sam, is Raven obedient?"

"PROFESSOR! How can you let this mangy dog be in this school!" McGonagall said as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Calm down. Now Sam, please answer my question."

"Yes sir, she is obedient. Why does this matter?"

"Hmm. Well is she potty trained?"

"Yes sir. For a long time now."

"Well, let me take Raven for a walk, please."

"Um, okay? When?"

"Saturday (two days from today Thursday) okay?"

"Yea."

"Do you have any more animals?"

"Yes, a cat and an owl."

"I would like to see them too."

"Okay? Is the same day you have w/ Raven okay?"

"Yes. Thank you. Mrs. McGonagall the students are waiting. Mrs. Springs leave you pup with Dobby and Winky. Then come in and get in line to be sorted."

Dumbledore turns, opens the doors to the Great Hall, and claps his hands.

The doors closed behind him so quickly it was as if it was trying to keep a secret from me.

Just as I thought I was going to have to search for this Dobby and Winky, two house elves start coming toward me. The one with the pillowcase for a shirt was skipping, and the one that had a scarf, coat, and a different sock, enough for each toe was jogging to keep up.

"Hello, Mrs." said the one w/ the pillowcase that looked more like a dress up close. "I'm Dobby. This is Winky."

The one called Winky just knodded. "Hello

"Hi." Sam said as she looked sadly at the floor She had tears in her eyes, thinking, while she then looked at her beloved dog, 'What does Dumbledore want with you, girl? You're the only friend I have here. He can't take that away from me." She sniffed as a few tears strolled down her rosy cheeks.

Dobby looked at her never seeing her cry before, with that he said, "Miss. Anything wrong?"

"Oh, sorry. Its just Professor Dumbledore told me to ask, if you wouldn't mind I mean, if you could take care of my dog." As she said these words, these horrible horrible words, she began to sob.

Winky now looked at Sam, 'The poor girl, she thinks she's going to lose her dog for'ver, but yet will gain a true friend instead.' Winky thought in a riddle. Even though she knew nothing of what she was saying.

Sam looks around; "Did you hear something?"

Winky blushes, "Oh, sorry. I was thinking a'oud."

"What were you thinking?" Dobby asked blinking his big eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Just a riddle I heard and don't know what it means." Winky said as she bowed her head and blushed.

"That's Winky for ya." Dobby said pleasantly. Yet he didn't know that what he is kinda an insult.

"Dobby…" Sam said sincerely, "that was mean."

"Sorry, Winky." Dobby said hoping someone would change the subject.

Winky noticed this and directed her attention to Sam, "What did Professor Dumbledore say again?"

"He told me to ask you, if you would mind taking care of Raven." Sam petted Ravens head when she said her name. Raven looked up happily at Sam, but when she saw Sam was sad, she just bowed her head.

"Dobby!" Winky looked over has Dobby was hanging from the wall.

"What!" Dobby called confusedly.

"How did you get up there?"

"I don't know. I just looked at Raven and I was up here."

Sam looked at Raven and petted her one last time. "Good-bye girl, for now." With that she turned and entered the Great Hall.

Kyle stood up and waved Sam over to the place he was sitting at on the Griffindor table, "You're almost up. Aren't you excited to know what house you're going to be in?" (Kyle wasn't in line for this was his third year to be in Hogwarts and Adams second year.)

"Yea, excited." Sam said dully as she stood by the HOTEST guy in the whole place. Kyle stood up so he could talk in a whisper to Sam.

"What's wrong, Sam?" As he pulled his new girlfriend in close to him.

"Oh, nothing." Sam said as she looked away from the sweet eyes of Kyle.

"Come on. You can't fool me."

Deep breath "I had to let Raven go with some house elves, that I know nothing about."

"Oh, Sam. I'm sorry. I know how much she means to you. Will you get to see her?" Kyle said as he pulled Sam closer.

"Yes, I think I will be able to. Well, I hope so. But, after all my uncle is Harry Potter."

"The Harry Potter."

"Yea, he and I joke around with each other all the time."

"What you never told me that."

"Yea he's married to my Aunt Ginny. They're newly weds." Sam said getting jollier and jollier as she spoke the loving words.

"That's interesting…" Kyle said drifting off in a deep thought. He sat back down when Mrs. McGonagall called "Longbottom, Jacob!"

Five seconds later a thin, tall, and cute guy walked up and the sorting continued.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat shouted. The boy jumped up with delightment, and headed for the Gryffindor table. Mrs. McGonagall caught him to take the sorting hat off his head.

"Lovegood, Elizabeth!"… "RAVENCLAW!"

"Malfoy, Bethro!"

Everyone gasped when a Malfoy was in a house other than Slytherin, worse than that it was… "GRYFFINDOR!" the house all Malfoys despised.

"Malfoy, Thacro!"… Everyone knew that he would hold the tradition of the Malfoys. "SLYTHERIN!" Sure enough…

"Springs, Sammantha!"

She held her breath as she walked up the steps that seemed to take eternity to get all the way up.

Deep breathe again Gryffindor…please put me in Gryffindor. If I don't get in Gryffindor I will surly pommel someone for weeks. Please put me in Gryffindor.

The hat barely even touched her head "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sam jumped up and hollered, "YES!"…. "Sorry." She took of the hat, set it on the chair, and walked over to where the other Gryffindors cheered as she walked over. Only to be greeted by a huge hug from Kyle and her other friends.

Then the feast began. They had dish after dish of magnificent food.

Later that evening…

The prefects walked the new students up to their dormitories. Then gave the same speech as they did for centuries. Then the students split up except for a few… Sam, Kyle, Adam, Beth, and Jason.

"I can't believe you broke the chain of the Malfoys." Jason said with a dazed expression on his face.

Sam and Beth giggled for about 2 seconds. Sam finally said, "I knew she had it in her." She winked at Beth then walked over and sat on the couch that was in front of a blazing fire. Kyle, Adam, and Beth joined her on the couch while Jason set in a cozy chair closer to the fire.

Kyle laid his arm around the back of the couch that just happened to the side Sam was on. Sam was exhausted from the long day she had. So she just rested on Kyle's chest and listened to his heart that beat faster and faster. She giggled a few times but quit after it slowed down. Beth and Adam sat by each other, and it was bugging Sam that they liked one another but did nothing about it. So Sam stood up after about 10 minutes of rest time, took Adam's hand, took Beth's hand, and made them hold hands. (Laced hands) Sam went back to her comfortable position with her boyfriend while Beth and Adam sat there stunned and embarrassed. They got used to it after a while though. After about 20 minutes of just sitting, watching the fire, talking about the next day and other junk, the gang went up to their dormitories. Except Kyle and Sam, well, sorta. Sam was walking away with Beth when a hand tugged her from behind. Sam turned to face the arm-tugging-person, it was non other than Kyle.

"Yes?" Sam said quietly taking a few steps toward Kyle. Their faces glowed in the fire as they looked at each other.

"I just wanted to say 'Good-night.' And I had a great day." Kyle said blushing and looking down at his feet.

"I had a great day too. I'm happy I'm in Griffindor with you." Sam said as she looked sideways and down at Kyle hoping he would look up.

"Me too."

"Well, Good-night. See you tomorrow."

"Good-night." He finally looked up to see Sam blushing. Kyle and Sam hugged quickly and turned to go to their dormitories.

Sam walked up to her room and the girls were up chattering away. Two minutes after she entered the room she was surround by girls. Sam thought to herself 'Okay I surrender don't shoot. Please.'

One girl asked, "What's your name?" She seemed nice but mysterious.

"Don't say that." Another girl said bubbly.

"Sorry Sally. But I'm not preppy and bubbly like the rest of you. Hi I'm Christy by the way. Thought I should introduce myself before the others went all "Ra-Ra" on you."

'I like Christy. She's a lot like me… I think.' Sam thought while looking at the other girls.

"Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Sally. This is Debbie Turpin. She's grumpy."

"Whatever. Hi." The one called Debbie said dully and with out emotion.

Sally continued. "This is Hannah Brown. She's a lot like me."

"Hi!" Hannah said jumping up and waving her hand franticly.

'I can see what Christy ment by going "Ra-Ra" on me. Will I ever be able to breathe or sleep with Hannah and Sally around? If not I will have to by some duck tape and rope. That'll teach 'em. HAHAHAHA! choke' ……. "Well, I'm tired and we all have a long day head tomorrow. It was nice meeting you, but I've got to get some shuteye or you'll see me go Mr. Hide on yall. And you don't want that."

Christy let a little smile slide on her face. After about 5 minutes of Hannah and Sally jumping up and down, and Sam, Christy, and Debbie yelling at them. They all went to sleep.

In the morning when Sam woke up…

"Hey! Stop throwing my cat around! I hope the scratches the SNOT out of you!" Christy screamed at the top of her lungs.

'What a pick up line.' Sam thought to herself as the rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What's going on?" She sat up and looked around the room. Then she felt something very heavy on her knees. She looked down and there was Raven looking up at her with the cutest eyes you've ever seen. Raven also had a not attached to her collar.

_Dear Sammantha Springs,_

_I thought you would like seeing Raven this morning. And I would like to speak to you as soon as possible. How does 11:00 am sound? Good see you then._

_Sincerely,_

_Dumbledore_

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

'Wow. What time is it?' Sam thought. She looked over at the clock and it read 10:34 am. "BLOODY HELL!"

"Gasp." Sally said placing her hand over her mouth

"Gasp." Hannah repeated exactly what Sally did.

"What's wrong?" Christy said rolling her eyes at Hannah and Sally because they didn't make the nose of gasping they said the word.

Sam ran around the room trying to find her cloths brushing her hair placing a chain on Raven and head out the door. Only to return 6 seconds later and ask, "Can someone show me where Dumbledore's office is? Please."

"I will." Christy said leaping off the top bunk in which she slept.

"You've been there enough times. You should know the password by heat." Sally said giggling with Hannah after she finished.

"Shut up. Okay? I don't want to be responsible for any deaths while I'm here. Let's go, Sam." Christy said slamming the door to the room behind her.

"I don't think I like them to well." Sam stated as she walked out of the doorway that the portrait of the Fat Lady guarded.

"Join the club. They're the preps of the school. Like if there was a cheerleading squad here they'd be the snotting preppy captains." Christy said walking down a hall that was bordered by moving pictures. Christy was about as tall as Sam was. Raven just trotted happily next to her master gazing at the moving things on the wall.

Chapter 17

Christy showed Sam the door that led to Dumbledore's office. "Okay here's where I leave you and go back to listen to the chatter of the other girls. In about an hour to 30 minutes if you don't find your way back to the room I'll come for you okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, but how will you know where I am?"

"No problem us first and second years have to stick together." Christy turned on her heels and started down the hall that they came from.

And then turned back when Sam spoke in a worried voice, "How will you know where to find me?"

"I have my ways." Christy winked at Sam, turned on her heels, started to hum a soothing song, proceeding down the hall with her hands safely in her pockets.

Sam knocked on the door, and when she did a deep voice bellowed, "Come in. If you dare."

'Well that's reassuring. Thanks.' Sam thought to herself sarcastically as the stairs moved upward to a door.

As Sam reached the door she noticed the inscriptions on the walls they read: "Fred Wesley was here." - "George's 300th visit." - "Try and brake that record." - "Bet you can't." - "Mum is going to be angry with us again, Fred." - "Tell her Harry made us do it." - "I think she's tired of hearing that one. She doesn't seem to believe us." - "Ron! We can always blame things on Ron." - "Ha, good idea." - " By the way, George, what did we do this time?" - "Don't know."

'You sure do like each other don't you? Poor Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron. I wonder how Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonie are on their honeymoon. I hope I get a letter from them soon. I want to know what they are doing. They ARE very cute together. I wonder how many times they have actually been here. I also wonder why I am here. Gosh, I can't believe I'm sweating. I hope I can just get in and out with out having to say a word. Look at me I'm making small talk with myself. How pathetic is that?' Sam thought as she reached a tall, old, worn out door.

She was just about to knock when it opened all on its own. She shivered and thought, "If that's not spooky then my cat is Dracula."

In the doorway stood a man with a LONG beard and said, "Hello Sam, I have been expecting you."

Sam stepped in only to find a surprise waiting for her there.

"Ah! What are you doing here?" Sam shrieked as she jumped back from the person standing by a chair they were just sitting in.

"Now Sam. Just calm down." said a young tall man as he walked toward Sam.

"I certainty won't calm down. You should be hysterical!" Sam said hugging the tall young man. "How are you?"

"Now Sam. Just calm down." said a young tall man as he walked toward Sam.

"I certainty won't calm down. You should be hysterical!" Sam said hugging the tall young man. "How are you Harry?"

"I'm good, Sam. How are you?" Harry chuckled holding is niece arms length away so he could get 'a good look at her'. "You've grown the last 5 years."

"I'm good. Well, I sure hope I've grown. I was 7 the last time you saw me, but I do have a question. Who-o are th-they?" Sam shuddered while pointing to the tall elder man standing by the chair.

"Okay, this… is my father-in-law, Author Wesley. And this as you know is Ginny."

"Hello." Ginny softly said giving Sam a slight bow of the head.

On the other hand Mr. Author Wesley was a little more forward by shaking Sam's hand vigorously. "Hello, Sam Springs. So pleased to meet you. Tell me how is my sister-in-law doing? It has been 12 years since I have been in contact with the family. That might explain how we don't know each other."

"Mum is good, Mr. Wesley. Thank you for asking."

"Author. Please." Author gestured.

"Come. Come now," said a soft manly voice that belonged to the man whose office Sam just happens to be standing in.

"Have a seat here, Sam." Sam's Uncle Harry gestured toward a chair close to him.

"Can I ask a question?" Sam said as she approached the chair.

"You certainly may." Dumbledore said in a calm, smooth voice.

"Why am I here? And why do you want to have a "play date" with my animals?" Sam said as she set down in a chair that nearly swallowed her whole.

"First things first, Sam. I'm sorry." Harry interrupted.

"You are here because you were suppose to have come to Hogwarts last year." Dumbledore said like it were information coming out of a history book.

"But the letter never reached you." Author said like he was in a very dramatic play with BIG emotions and all.

"Okay? That might explain why I'm 12 going on 13 and only a first year."

"Yes well. We might know why…" Harry said getting into the conversation again.

"Okay…" Sam said confused. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Not now, Sam." Ginny said softly like Dumbledore.

"Oh, come on!" Harry said jumping up.

"Honey, calm down."

"They ALWAYS did this to me when I was in Hogwarts when I could've really, and I mean REALLY used what you could have told me before anything happened."

"Yes, but you wouldn't have learned anything now would you?" Dumbledore said standing up form his chair.

Sam stood up in front of her chair and stomped her foot after asking with a stern voice, "Will someone tell me what in Christ's name is going on! Blood-"

Author jumped up from his seat and slapped his hand over Sam's mouth before she finished the last sentence. Dumbledore just laid one hand on top of the other, very proper I might add, and looked at Sam like she just said the smartest thing in the world. Ginny just sat there fiddling with her jacket. Her uncle Harry which was in a heated argument with Dumbledore just looked at his niece with eyes as big as suns and a mouth big enough to fit one in it. "Sam-." Harry said like it went on forever.

Sam bowed her head, ripped Author's hand off her mouth and said in a heartfelt voice. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But I was being left out of something really important, and I just wanted to know what you all were talking about."

"Sam. Sam, Sam, Sam." Harry chuckled as he went to hug his only niece.

Sam looked at Harry, blinked, and said. "Okay we all know my name." As she was hugged by her uncle.

"Remember me talking about all my adventures in Hogwarts?" Harry said as he knelt on one need.

"No, well a few. You always stopped talking when I walked in the room. And started again when I left." Sam crossed her arms as she confronted her uncle.

"Oh, well."

"Harry has had plenty of adventure but he couldn't tell you because…" Dumbledore said as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Because of what?" Sam looked up at Dumbledore and was tickled by his long silvery beard.

"Because I told him not to." Dumbledore confessed.

"And besides I didn't want to tell you." Harry confessed as well.

"WHAT! Why not?" Sam said wide-eyed.

"Because you would know that you belonged in Hogwarts a year earlier than everyone else." Harry said as he bowed his head.

"What do you mean?" Sam started to look worried.

"We wanted to send you a letter when you were 10, but we didn't because we did the same to Hermonie Granger… Weasley I mean. And she refused because she didn't want to be provoked." Dumbledore said has he walked back to his desk.

"Okay this makes sense. You wanted to send me here a year early, but you actually sent me a year late. Okay somehow that didn't make sense after all." Sam said in a sarcastic voice.

"Sam you have to understand." Harry tried to explain.

"We wanted you to be here last year."

"Then why wasn't I?"

"Because…"

"Finish."

"Because someone was here that we didn't want you to meet, and you letter was lost."

"That makes less sense than the Easter Bunny being at Christmas."

Harry just smirked, and looked at his watch. "You'll find out soon enough."

The Q's Tom, Lane, Nat, and Greg

Back at the rooms

"They always do that don't they" Christy said as she was preparing for tomorrow, the day classes start.

"Yes. God, I just wanted to punch my uncle right then and there." Sam said with her hands behind her head, as she rocked in a chair that belonged to the desk under the window.

"Good thing you didn't. Dumbledore would have had a bloody cow." Christy said after a chuckle or two.

"Oh that reminds me, I still need to write my parents." Sam said as the chair's legs hit the floor with a loud thud. She got out a pen and paper and started to write down everything that happened to her these last two days.

_Dear Mum,_

_I think that Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny, and Aunt Hermonie are all going to mail you something, or come and see you. I don't know which, but just know that I'm not happy. I was sent to the Headmaster's office TWICE already! I don't know what is going on here, but they (our uncles, aunts, professors, and headmaster) don't want to tell me straight up. They want me to figure it out on "my own." Oh I'm going to need some money to give to the Q's and let them get me a few things when they go to Hogsmeade._

_Just thought I should let you know what's going on._

_Love you always,_

Sam

After writing only a thousand letters to the exact same person, she chose this one to send because it sounded the best. Sam opened the window and whistled quite loudly. Just as she stopped the sound, but whisked her arm outside and a white owl landed on her arm. "Ah, Sunset. So very nice to see you, you seem all right. Do you mind taking this to Mum? You do remember where it is, right? Well be back by at least 6. You have a date with Dumbledore, and I don't want you to be late. I have to groom and wash you before you go out. Good-bye." Sam thrusted her arm up in the air after placing the letter Sunset's beak.

"Wow. How in the world did you do that? I have to go up to the Owlry, avoid being pecked to death, bribe my bird to take the letter, and then avoid being pecked to death on the way out.

"I really don't know, how I taught her. I don't think I even did. I just whistled one day and she landed on my shoulder. And I started to whistle a special tune when I need her. Its' worked so far, and I hope it continues." Sam said rubbing her head in confusion and then shrugged her shoulders when she finished.

"Well, "Smart One", you need to get ready for tomorrow." Christy pointed out.

"Ha! You sound like my mother. But you're right."

"I do sound like a mother, but I don't look like one." Christy said crossing her arms.

"Your right." Sam ran over to her trunk and pulled out some old crescent glasses. (The ones like what Dumbledore wears)

"Oh well thanks." They just kidded around for a little bit longer, until Christy broke the silence. "It's late, we have class tomorrow, you, your owl, cat and dog have a play date, and I'm exhausted. I'm hitting the sack, and you should too. Oh, here are you glasses by the way."

"Okay thanks. And your right, I'm off to bed now." Sam said as she gently placed the glasses back in their case and set it back in the trunk. She changed, and climbed into bed, after a quick prayer for everything to turn out great this year and a safe trip here and home. Wing curled up beside her and started to purr. She then turned out the lights with a gentle click.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Sam's alarmclock went off and she jumped out of bed, Wing on the other hand was flown across the room from the force of the sheets she was sleeping soundly on where rip out from under her. "Sorry, Wing but I can't be late for the first day of class." Sam ran across the room and dressed in a hurry then darted down stairs and tripped. Kyle heard her come and turned around to greet her when instead he "caught" Sam, well, made a good pillow to land on when she knocked him over as well.

"Good morning, Sam."

"Oh, Kyle! I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, but my question is why are you in such a hurry? You've never been excited to begin classes."

"Well I get to see Raven after classes today and I just want to get them over with, so I can."

"Sam. Sam. Sam. How about you come and sit down with me on the couch and we'll wait for the 2 hours for class to actually start. And I promise I will let you get to classes 30 minutes early so that you're not late."

"Thank you." Sam blushed as Kyle took her hand and led her to the old couch in front of the fireplace. They talked about anything and everything, but there was one subject that touched Sam the most. I think this is how it went.

"Why did you get up this early? You know they won't open the doors to the class rooms for at least another hour and a half."

"I was going to go and see Dumbledore. I was going to ask if I could see Raven before class, but I'm glad you stopped me."

"Sam, can I ask a stupid question?"

"Did you just do that? I'm sorry. Yes, go ahead." Sam kissed Kyle on the cheek just to make sure that she didn't hurt his feelings.

"Why does Raven mean so much to you?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, answer honestly."

"That wasn't a stupid question because I haven't told anybody why she means so much to me." Sam started to fiddle with her fingers. "Well just 2 years ago, a guy I don't even know to this day was. But he came to my house and…" Sam got a little teary at the moment, and Kyle just put his arm around Sam's neck. "And he pointed his wand at me and said, 'You damn girl! You can't live, for I shall live for eternity and conquer all!' He then started to try the Cruciatus Curse, but Raven came in after I screamed and slashed his arm that held his wand. Oh Kyle. I'm scared that he's going to come and kill me when Raven or you aren't around." Sam busted into tears and laid her head on Kyle's chest.

Kyle wrapped his arms around the poor girl, and let a few tears trickle down his cheek. "Sam, I promise that guy will NEVER come near you. No one will allow it. I am so sorry."

The couple shared a kiss and then realized it was time for class.

**After Classes**

"Yes! Raven here I come!" Sam bolted out of her Defense Against the Dark Arts and up the hall that Dumbledore's office was at the end of. Well knowing Sam she didn't know that the floor had just been mopped and trust me, running on wet floors doesn't work out very well.

She smacked straight into the door when the deep voice said, "Enter at your own risk."

Sam mumbled, "Yea, thanks for the warning. Next time can you say that a little sooner?" Sam stepped back and rubber her smashed nose. As the door opened once again, she heard little whispers that she knew were the little writings on the walls, left by her uncles.

"Raven!" Sam cried as she kneeled down and was welcomed by her beloved dog.

Dumbledore chuckled as he saw the cute little thing happy as ever to see her master. "Raven, like you said Sam, is very obedient."

"Thank you, but am I going to keep her here?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said quietly.

Sam, of course, didn't hear this and went on. "I just can't send her back! I won't let you take her again! You can't do this to me!"

Dumbledore chuckled again walked over to the girl that clinked to the dog that could barely breath, and sized her by the shoulders. "Sam! I said you could keep her here."

"Oh. Thank you! Thank you!" Sam dropped the pup, which wasn't far from the ground, and hugged Dumbledore. "I don't know what to say."

"I just ask one thing though, Sam."

Sam looked up at the headmaster with a worried look. "Okay, what is it?"

"I have to see Raven at least once a week, and she'll come and see me on her own you don't need to worry about bringing her, but she'll only be gone for an hour or two. I won't keep her longer than that without asking or telling you first."

"Okay. That's not as bad I as I thought." Sam turned and left with Raven hot on her tail.

Sam walked up and said the password to the Fat Lady portrait, and as she walked in to the Common Room, Raven just went wild she growled and barked at the fireplace. Sam did NOT know what was going on, she was lost and confused. Then when she flopped on the couch she gazed at the fireplace and saw what Raven was going wild about. "Bloody Hell!" Sam said shockingly.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady." The figure in the fireplace stated.

"Uncle Sirius! Is that really you?"

"The one and only"

"But Uncle Harry said that you had fell into the Veil or something."

"Well you see, the thing about that is… that it lead right back to my house."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"But why didn't Uncle Harry know?"

"It was the exact same reason his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't tell him about his parents. We thought it was best. Besides, he turned out great."

"Have you told him, now I mean?"

"Uh, you're the only one, besides Dumbledore and a few selected others, that know I'm still alive."

"Well, Harry said that you came to him in the fireplace when you gave him advice to the Dragons or something."

"Ah yes, I still remember that."

"So why have you come to me?"

"Well, actually, I need the information."

"About what? You know Dumbledore, he could tell you about whatever you want. Why ask me?"

"Well, he sent me to ask you because he doesn't know. When did you get Raven, how long as she been with you? And when did you receive your other pets."

"Okay? … Well I got Raven when I was about 3 years-old been with me for 10 years, and I got Wing and Sunset when I went to Diagon Ally this year."

"Good, good." Sirius thoughtfully. "Do you think you know why Raven is so old yet looks and acts so young?"

"Um never really thought about it. I'm just thankful that I can spend most of my childhood with her, and I don't want to know, just yet, how if she makes it the rest of my life. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Get some sleep, you'll need it." With those words and a smile Sirius's face started to fade away.

"Well, Raven. You heard the man. I can't believe I'm still taking orders from adults. Humph, oh well" With that Sam and Rave trotted up the stairs and closed the door to their room.


End file.
